Rouge the Bat
'Rouge the Bat '''is a recurring character in the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series, making her first appearance in ''Sonic Adventure 2. Background Rouge is a jewel thief, who also occasionally works for the United Federation and Guardian Units of Nations. Rouge has an obsession for jewes, especially the Chaos Emeralds and Master Emerald, often trying to steal them (Which creates a rivalry with Knuckles). In Sonic Adventure 2, she is first seen arguing with Knuckles and trying to take the Master Emerald. During their argument, Dr. Eggman shows up and attempts to steal the Master Emerald for himself. As a last effort attempt to keep the Master Emerald from being stolen, Knuckles destroys it and sends the shattered pieceds all over the place. This creates a race between Rouge and Knuckles to see who can collect all the pieces first. Powers and Abilites * '''Flight: '''Using her wings, Rouge is able to fly. * '''Super Strength: '''Rouge has incredible strength, especially in her legs. * '''Climbing: '''Much like Knuckles, Rouge is able to climb on pretty much any surface. * '''Digging: '''Rouge is able to dig and tunnel extremely well. * '''Excellent Swimmer: '''Rouge is an expierenced swimmer, swimming at great speeds and with incredible skill. * '''Stealth and Infiltration: '''Rouge is extremely stealthy and is a skilled infiltrator. * '''Manipulation: '''Rouge was able to trick both Shadow and Dr. Eggman into thinking she was willing to help them. * '''Hacking: '''Rouge is a skilled and expert hacker. * '''Kickboxing: '''Rouge is incredibly skilled at kickboxing, using this as her main form of fighting. * '''Super Sensitive Hearing: '''Rouge can hear extremely well, detecting Espio, who is a master ninja. * '''Super Sonic Screaches: '''Rouge is able to use ultrasonic screaches to damage opponents. Equipment * '''Dummy Ring Bombs: '''Bombs that are able to paralize opponents for a short amount of time. * '''Heart Bombs: '''Bombs that are used to blow up enemies and obstacles, capable of blowing up glass and walls. * '''Communication Device: '''A device concealed in Rouge's glove, it allows her to contact the President. Feats Strength * Stale-mated a fight with Knuckles * Was able to damage both the Egg-Cerberus and Mephiles. * Her heart bombs are able to destroy walls. * Rouge is able to fly while carrying both Shadow and E-123 Omega. Speed * Rouge is able to keep up with Knuckles in both combat and gliding. Durability * Took hits from Knuckles, Mephiles, and multiple other strong opponents. Skill * Escaped undetected from Prison Island, Space Colony ARK, and a multitude of Dr. Eggman's bases. * Tricked both Shadow and Eggman (who has an IQ of 300). * Was able to find many of the Master Emerald shards. * Trained Emerl to become a master jewel thief. Weaknesses * '''Over Confidence: '''Rouge is over confident in her abilities, which can cause her to underestimate her opponent. * '''Stubborness: '''Rouge is extremely stubborn, which has caused her to be snuck up on and trick. * '''Selfishness: '''Rouge is seflish, and this has caused her to almost fall into a pit of lava. Fun Facts * Oddly enough, in ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''and it's rereleases Rouge's models have breasts physics. These are the only games to have this. * Rouge's name is reference to multiple things: the Rouge (a diamond), Rouge is a type of make up put on the cheeks (also called blush, as well as the word rogue (a synonym for thief). Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Animals Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Explosives Users Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Speedsters